Tool totes have been used to effectively store a tradesman's tools such that the tools are easily accessible. The tool totes have typically been rigid containers formed from resilient materials capable of enduring use in rugged conditions, such as at construction sites and at other locations as well. While rigid tool totes have effectively contained the tools, the rigid tool totes often present storage difficulties because the rigid tool totes are typically nonconforming.